


I'll Be Naked More Often

by fivesecondsofmae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Smut, ashton irwin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofmae/pseuds/fivesecondsofmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton comes home to find you naked, and what's a guy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Naked More Often

Taking a shower after a long day at work was one of your favourite things and as soon as you’d finished, you jumped out, dried yourself with a towel and then hung it back up. You left your hair to dry on its own and didn’t bother to get dressed just yet. The heating was on and you were perfectly fine just in your skin.

You checked your phone to find Ashton had texted you when you were in the shower and had said: _Just leaving the studio. Be home in ten. Love you. A x_

You smiled, not wanting to wait any longer to just have a relaxing night in with your boyfriend. He was so busy in the studio so you never took a moment together for granted. You paced easily along the hallway to the kitchen and tried to grab a couple of beers from the fridge and cursed Ashton in your head for putting them on the top shelf where you couldn’t reach. You leant up on your tiptoes and just as you were about to get them, heard the front door open.

“Well, this was definitely not the first thing I thought I’d see when I got home…” His confident voice laughed, a smirk detected in it.

You looked over your shoulder and saw Ashton drop his backpack to the floor, his hair pushed back and wearing his glasses. You turned around and laughed, not bothering to cover yourself.

His cheeks were flushed a little red and when you looked at his eyes, they were tinted with lust. He didn’t say anything and you didn’t need to either. He unzipped his sweater, leaving him in just a grey t-shirt and came over to you, kissing you sweetly on the lips at first and then pressing his lips onto your neck and collarbone.

You bit your lip as his hand trailed up your thigh, getting closer, whilst his other hand made its way to your breasts. “You’re beautiful” He mouthed against your skin. “Have you been waiting for me baby?”

You can only whisper a yes as his fingers start to massage your clit and you have to lean back against the fridge to hold yourself up. His kisses your breasts sloppily as his hand works and you try to reach his jeans but he bats your hand away and carries on.

You can’t describe how good Ashton is with his fingers. Oh god. You loved having sex with him so much. And in those glasses and that tight tee he looked so damn fuckable. You had to push your head back as you felt hotter and hotter but Ashton suddenly took his hand away and stood back a little. He pulled his top off over his head and licked his lips.

“Look at what you do to me. Look at it.” Ashton told you in such a controlled voice you didn’t know what to do other than look down at the tightness of his jeans, his member protruding.

You reached again for the zipper of his jeans and this time he let you. You pulled them down and knelt down to take his jeans right off of him and throw them across the floor. You looked up, and he smiled down at you because he knew you would do anything he wanted to make him happy, just as he would do for you.

He ran a hand through your hair as you pulled his boxer briefs down and off him to allow his penis, in all its hardness to spring up. You put as much of him into your mouth and heard him moan. You moved your head back and forward but his eight and a half inches were so big you were almost choking. But the pair of you didn’t care. This was so hot. You could feel your stomach tightening. You needed him. Working quicker around him and moaning when he thrusted his hips, Ashton was getting closer.

He pulled himself out and went on his knees, levelling up to you and embraced you in a sloppy hot kiss, your tongues attacking each other’s. “Please.” You whimpered when he used a hand to caress your breasts, making your nipples so hard. “Please Ashton. Fuck me.”

Before you could move yourself, Ashton had turned you around to face the fridge and had pushed you onto all fours, letting him see all of you as you writhed back to him. You could feel him as he pushed two fingers into you, and then three and then the wetness of pre cum as he moved his penis up and down your folds. “You want to be fucked, huh? You want me to fuck you here? On the floor? You want me to pound into your wet little pussy?”

Hearing his lust filled voice you were nearly gone and he knew it, so he wasted no time in thrusting his member into you hard. You let out a cry of ecstasy and pushed your head down giving him more leverage and he fucked you mercilessly. He leaned his body over you a little, so you could feel his entire body as it moved with and inside yours. “Yeah, you like this, don’t you (y/n)? You like me bending you over. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, my dear.”

You didn’t know how much longer you could last when you heard him say that and you could feel your entire body climaxing. Ashton knew this – he knew exactly how your body worked and so when he reach under your stomach and down to your clit to rub it hard, he knew what it’d do to you. You screamed with pleasure and he grunted before pounding into you hard and not stopping until you were cumming and screaming his name.

You rested your head on the cold tiles and pressed your hands against the floor as you breathed through the pleasure and still taking the brunt of Ashton’s thrusting as he was fucking you and cumming at the same time. With one last thrust, he was there and pulled out of you easily, kneeling up as he got his breath back.

He looked at you. Looked at the way your hips were perfectly shaped and your mess of hair covering your head as you still leant down with your knees still holding the rest of your body up. He kissed the small of your back gently, laying a hand on your hip as he pushed his hair back and pushed his glasses up back into correct place.

He wrapped his hands around your waist eventually and pulled you up to him so you were leaning against him and he kissed your neck, over and over again until you had regained composure.

“I love you.” He smiled. His cheeks were so flushed. You knew he did without him ever having to say it. It was in every one of his touches.

“I love you so much.” You grinned tiredly. “Think I might wait for you to come home naked more often…” You only half laughed.

“Please do…You’re the most beautiful thing in my world; Naked or clothed.” He laughed but sealed his affection with a long and gentle kiss.


End file.
